Genie Reborn
by Zane Fox
Summary: A fic off(lol) between me and Sword of Dawn. Just all in fun. Please check out his, "Half Of a Wish." I enjoy it. Anyway, on the night of the falling star, Danny made a wish that really affect him and one other. Let see what fun our hero get into with a personal Genie. Little of "I dream of Jeanie" feel to it.
1. Oop

**I was challaged by pair of authors and I like thier challagened o why not. Requested a fic off(lol) by Sword of Dawn and Sword of Twlight. The night of falling star, Danny made a wish that really affect him and one other. Come to see what fun our hero get into with a personal genie. Littel of "L dream of Jenie" feel to it.****\--****_Redo as now Beta read by Sword of Dawn...Yeah. Same one that I having a fic-off...lol. Like I said, this is all in fun._****_\--_**

Loud music played while people, mostly teens, dance around the stage. The party is in honor of Paulina Sanchez as it is her quinceañera party. She is truly glad that she was about to live after being hunted down by three feminine monsters that oddly came from movie that she heard about that premiered not long ago. However, she was unaware that it was caused by a wish created by the biggest feminine goth in school, otherwise known as Sam Mason.

Sam was upset at her two friend for breaking their promise to see the new movie that they been looking forward to see. But both of the boy wanted to go to the Quinceañera party that Paulina invite them to even it was for reason of the Ghost Boy showing up. Sam was beyond the point of caring, and at that moment hated Danny for dismissing her over something that was idiotic to her. In her anger she wish that they never met in the first place. However, with that wished it also took away the ghostly power that Danny have and all of the memories came with that side effect of the portal accident.

Desiree the ghost of wishing was floating nearby smiling with glee. She didn't think that she would have a chance to rid her of the pest that was the ghost child otherwise known as Danny Phantom. With a wave of her hand while gathering her power through her arms to channel the new wish she whisper, "So you have wished it, so shall it be!"

Sam was only one that barely saw the mist float around them, and in the blink of an eye before the wish took effect all she saw was Desiree's smile, "Thank you child for removing that nuisance!"

The time for fixing her mess was long and hard, but she was able to get it done. Somehow, she was able to tricked Danny into recreating his accident to become Danny Phantom once again. The only problem was the returning Phantom was only in appearance as he was as weak as a newborn baby, and she want to throw him into a battle with a powerful ghost. Seriously, who want to throw a child into a Champion Boxing match? Nevertheless, she did it, and now not far from the party that started the whole fight Sam stood there watching Danny fight the ghost that cause Sam all of her problem...and losing.

Paulina yell for everyone to make a wish when she saw a single falling star. Not long after the sky was soon filled with falling stars. Closing her eye she clearly made her wish. She wish to see ghost boy, and when she opened her eyes she was confused to see that she had teleported just down the hill from her party. She didn't even feel herself being transported at all. Looking around to find the reason as to why or how until she spotted something that brought a smile to her face when she found the Ghost Boy floating nearby and fighting a giant ghost. She quickly duck down to keep herself and her dress clean as possible since she know how hard and mess the famous Ghost Boy fight. She want to keep herself prefect when he's done so she can show off her beauty.

She suddenly heard the voice that she hated the most with passion causing her to take a quick look around to find the Goth. Sure enough, not far from where the pair of ghosts were fight, she was right there with that pervy geek loser next to her. Oddly enough, the Goth bitch was telling the Ghost Boy what to do. Her temper flare inside her as she felt that was a biggest insult to him since he been doing great all of this time, 'Why in Hot Topic is she ordering him around?' thought Paulina.

The birthday girl scoff, muttering softly and not knowing what effect of her wish would have, "I seriously wish they stop bothering us and were far away from here."

With a bright flash the two 'losers' disappear. Looking around to see if they move, but they were nowhere in sight until she just shrugged her shoulders while muttering that it wasn't her problem. Paulina turn back to the ghosts eager to watch the fight now that the distractions have left.

After seeing the strange girl disappear, Danny lost focus which cause him to be punch hard to the ground. Shaking his head in the hole that he made, the third monster with Desiree floated over him. Teeth baring and claw shining, waiting to bite and tear into their next prey. Looking at the threat that is very likely to destroy him, Danny accidently wish for himself to remember how to fight with his power. At the end of his panicked wish, a loud bang with a flash surrounded him with a sharp pain running through his head. He did indeed remember everything that he need to know about how to fight ghost with his ghostly power.

Flying up while his body finish 'downloading the data'. His body began to remember every hit that it made against every enemy he's encountered so far, and every strategy he used to counter their moves. His power push through his pore when his eye open with brightly glowing green eye glowing with power. He smirk at the feeling of understanding of his body now and he start to charge his ghost ray into his hands ready to fight.

Danny shot several beams with Desiree dodging them until one of them grazed her cheek. Desiree wipe off the burn mark and smirking evil. Danny look on in confuse until a flash of light zip over them. Looking up to find the sky is filled with falling stars. He looked at Desiree again now knowing the reason behind her smirk. Laughing loudly, the wishing ghost began to grow larger thanks to the increasing number wishes, "More...More...MORE! SO ALL OF YOU HAVE WISH IT, SO SHALL IT BEEEEE!" yelled Desiree releasing waves of her power granting as many wishes as he can.

Danny could hear the screams the people that made many wishes running from the various monsters that were conjured up. Looking in pure fear as he can feel the power outlet that she was building up, and the pure chaos that was happening, he flew up to her and scream into her ear to be the loudest wisher, "I WISH YOU WERE A HALFA LIKE ME, AND YOUR POWERS WERE SHORTED OUT UNLESS I ALLOW IT!"

Desiree looked at Danny in shock from his wish that she grant it without even thinking up a way to twist it to her benefit, "S-So you have wished it, so shall it be…...WAIT!"

She finally realize what she grant after all of that power passed through her and broke the other wishes to make in a bright flash of light from all the power she has accumulated.

"Woah!"

Danny was flung back from the massive shockwave when he slowly regaining his vision. He watch Desiree scream in pain as her hand stretched out with green mist rolling out of her finger and wrapping around her. The thick green mist then disappear into another flash as pair of pulsing purple ring appear around her tone belly. It split into two to floating up and down to transform Desiree. Danny saw her ghostly form slowly disappear, and in her place was dark skin teen. Her skin was a dark tan tone, her long hair match well as it finish at the base of her beautiful tone ass. Her blue clothes were replace with purple clothes, her golden bond all disappear except for the one on her neck. Her red eye were replace with glowing light purple color. Danny couldn't help think that it is one of the best eyes that he ever seen. He kept staring in shock with a hint of lust which he couldn't help when he watch her ghostly tail disappear to reappear with sexy long tone leg. Hey, he is a teenage male. While Danny was mesmerized by her transformation he wasn't aware that on both of his thumb, a pair of golden ring appear

However, it was at that only moment of staring and shock before they both realize that she was still high in air. She yelled in pain as her own powers shot wildly through her body, reforming itself. Thanks to the pain, she lost focus to keep fly and started to fall to the ground.

Danny quickly flew down to catch her without a problem since the former wishing ghost was still in shock of what she just granted of the wished. "Wha-what just happen? How did-?"

Danny's mind was working overtime trying to understand what just happened, but right now he needed to focus on landing safely before he could do anything else. Carefully, Danny set her on the ground to help her unaware that they were being watched.

Paulina was surprised at the turn of events and the Ghost Boy saving his enemy. She decide to wait and see what going on. She didn't want to get in cross-fire at the time and was a little confused from overhearing his wish about remember how to use his power. She was also confused about the term of 'Halfa'. She couldn't understand how a ghost could forget how to use their power. The word 'Halfa' had been said before few time around the ghost hero. She always wondered in the past what it meant to the other ghost and wanted to ask, but little scared of asking as it seem to upset the Ghost Boy often.

When she the ghost girl fall after a flash of light that blinded her only to see the Ghost Boy save her for some odd reason. Paulina ran to her hero, but suddenly stopped when she saw a very beautiful girl in his arm. "Ghost Boy, I knew you would be here! Who is she?" asked Paulina with a hint of jealousy.

She didn't like the thought of another girl in his arm unless it was her, and it really upset her that this girl is prettier than her. While she didn't want to admit it, Paulina had a feeling that the girl in his arms was the ghost that had attacked them. For now, she decide to play it out and find out what going on.

"Honestly, I not sure. I saved her when the ghost that was overshadowing her vanish. I think that ghost kidnapped her for a reason", lied Danny.

He knew who she was, but he had no idea how it was possible for everything that just happened. However, he needed to think fast to change back and quickly put her down as he hovered above them, "Sorry, I need to go. A hero's job is never done."

Paulina stared in awe as he left over the horizon, "He is such a hero", swooned Paulina turning her attention shellshock girl with venom dripping from her voice, "But know this, he is mine."

Paulina felt threatened by the new girl since she knew this girl was connected to that ghost that attacked. Not only that, but she was very pretty. Pretty enough to rival her, and could threaten to steal the Ghost Boy's attention away from her. That was something she would not tolerate, and would crush any competition for his affection with her own beauty.

Desiree was still trying to understand what just happen to now that her body need to breath after thousand years causing her to feel dizzy. She can feel her lung working and her vein pumping blood through. Her body starting to hurt in some area like hunger of her stomach, the heaviness of her breasts, and the heat radiating from her once cold body. She glance down to see that she does now have legs. She hasn't seen her leg since the start of her genie curse. In her mind, she was going over the change trying to make sense of what happened when she heard her name being called.

Once Danny was sure enough that nobody can see him, he turn invisible and float down to a tree changing back into his human form. He run towards the two girls calling out her name, "Desiree! There you are! Oh thank goodness, you're safe! I didn't know what happen when I saw that ghost kidnapped you off the roof!"

"You know her?" asked Paulina already confused as to why the biggest loser of the school was doing there, 'Something is going on here.'

"Yeah, she staying with me, she's an old pen pal of mine. We were on the roof watching the meteor shower when she was kidnapped by a ghost. Did you see where it went?" he ask to see how much Paulina had seen.

"I didn't see the ghost, but I heard her scream and saw the Ghost Boy saving her", said Paulina wooing at the memory of seeing her future lover in her mind.

'If they want to lie then I will lie back until I find out what they hiding', thought Paulina knowing how to act quite well to get what she want, and right now what she wanted was the secret between Danny and the Ghost Boy.

Danny roll his eye at his lovesick fan. He wouldn't mind trying to have something with her, but he wasn't sure if she would keep his secret so he kept his distance from her. He bent down to help Desiree up whispering in her ear, "Just play along for now."

He help her up while giving him an inconspicuous nod and set his plan into action, "Alright I think it'd be best if we got out of here before anymore ghost bother us. ThanksPaulina for helping her", said Danny guiding Desiree out of the park as they both walk off.

Paulina slightly waved at them until they were out of her sight and scowled at what happened, "That bitch better not take MY ghost boy attention. I need to keep an eye on her just in case she becomes a problem for my plans on getting the Ghost Boy's attention. Ahh I swear my love, you will see me for me unlike the others who just see me for my sexy body."

Looking back to where the two figures were, she clenched her fist vowing to uncover any secret that might involve the Ghost Boy, 'And I swear that I will find out what you hiding, loser.'

Desiree allowed Danny lead her to wherever he taking her since she does know that he wasn't cruel enough to take advantage of someone who was already weak. Desiree kept replaying their fight and his wish into her head with the only thought running through her mind was, 'WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPEN TO ME?!'

"Easy, easy. Just take deep slow breaths", said Danny calmly after noticing that she was starting to hyperventilate feeling completely anxious over what had occurred. She landed on the school roof allowing her to try and balance herself on her new legs until she leaned against the wall slowly sliding down.

"What just happen….wait….CHILD, WHAT DID YOU WISH FOR?!" yelled Desiree angrily grabbing Danny's suit that he almost fell on top of her.

"Okay, okay. You're angry, I get it. Look, before we get into any more discussions, let's just go to my house and figure this out", said Danny throwing up his arms in defense. Desiree calmed down a bit after thinking about her situation and allowed him to once again carry her towards his house.

Danny was able to get to his house and even more fortunate that his parent were gone. He phased through the wall and entered his room, "There, now talk child! What exactly did you wish for?!"

"I, uh, kind-of wish for you to be a halfa like me."

Desiree slowly examined herself taking in her new appearance, "That would explain this then. It didn't break the three rules."

"Rules?"

Nodding as she slowly touched her new legs down to her feet feeling the pleasurable new sensation that had been denied to her for so long, "Yes, the Three Genie rules or Three Djinn rules."

Hmm "That sound familiar. I have to look that up later", muttered Danny under his breath.

"The Three Rule make it so that I can't grant certain wishes no matter how much one desires it. It is the absolute rules and greatest taboos of this world."

"That would make sense. If you didn't have these rules, then you would be unstoppable."

"Yes, it did keep me from going too far, child-"

"Stop right there. Seriously, you can't keep calling me that", interrupt Danny, "You don't hear me calling you the Ghost Woman or Wishing Hag, do you? So please I would appreciate it if called me Danny like everyone else."

"Very well then….I can do that. As I was saying, my wish granting come from the Three Rules. The first rule is that a Djinn can't kill anyone directly. You cannot wish for someone to die instantly without a cause, nor have someone assassinated by mere magic. However, I can fight back in self-defense, and if I accidently kill someone then the rule won't affect me."

"That's….good", said Danny hesitantly after hearing about her loophole.

"Yes. I am glad for that loophole too", chuckle Desiree, "The second rule is Djinn cannot make real love or any real emotions upon another person."

"You mean like true love or falling in love?"

"Yes, something like that. I can hypnotize them to think that the sensations truly is there, but in reality it's all just a delusional fantasy only to satisfy the lust and greed of those who wished it."

"In other words, lust isn't classified as an emotion so people have taken advantage of that", said Danny sitting down in front of her.

"Yes, that is correct. The intentions behind this rule can be considered noble, but there are so many ways to twist these words that sometimes it's hard to tell the one who is truly delusional."

"It's happen to you before hasn't it?" asked Danny with Desiree only rubbing her arms while avoiding his gaze, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but you have my word that I would never take advantage of you like that. As long as you're with me I'll try to keep you safe from people like that."

Desiree looked at him in shock at his statement. She was certain that he would most certainly wish for lust like many others had before him, even woman wishing for lust. Oddly enough it's the women that wish for lust upon others the most. Shaking her head to get back on track she continued her explanation, "The last rule is that Djinn cannot raise the dead."

"But if that the case, then how are you alive right now? And you look a lot younger than before."

Desiree raised her eye brow in confusion and looked around to find a mirror on his vanity. Danny saw where she was looking and helped her up to steady herself as she looked at her own reflections for the first time after his wish. She stared in shock as staring back at her wasn't a middle aged woman that she normally looked like, but a young teen girl close the same age as ghost boy.

"How….what...is this…me?" stuttered Desiree feeling at a loss for words until she remember the exact words he said in his wish.

"It because you wished for me to be a half ghost like you. So not only did I become alive again, but my age regressed to the same age as yours. A Halfa being allow me to bypass the raising dead rule because you are not technically dead, nor did are technically alive creating a paradox that allowed my wishing abilities to bend the rules to grant your wish. Somehow, this is the biggest loophole that I ever seen. I must admit, I'm very much impressed by these results."

"Wow, Well, what you going to do now?"

Desiree didn't know what to do. She was part of the living once again, but completely unfamiliar with technological advances of the modern world. Every time she would think of possible solutions, all she could think about is Danny's face making her blush with a warm sensation building up in her chest. She tried to clear her head, but to no avail did it help her, or help find a solution to her current dilemma.

"I cannot think of anything, but there is one thing that has been bothering me. Before I tell you, I need to ask you something. What was the rest of that wish? I think know there was something more that you said, but it wasn't clear to me."

"Yeah….about that", Danny's voice squeak out while tapping the tips of his fingers, "I kind of also wished that your powers short out unless I allow it."

'Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Those are the correct incantations of creating that bond! Is it possible that…I need to test it' thought Desiree in a panic trying to remember every little detail that happened to them, the wish, and the work of that 'bond', "Allow my power back! Please!"

Danny looked at her in shocked seeing her in a panic, which he was also hesitant on giving one of his most powerful adversaries her powers back, but the desperate plea in her eyes and voice made him think otherwise, Uuugh "I wish for you to have your power back", said Danny hoping he wouldn't regret his decision and live to tell about it.

Desiree close her eyes to await for her power to come waiting for anything to happen when several minutes passed by making her even more nervous, "NOTHING HAPPEN! I STILL DON'T FEEL ANYTHING!"

"I don't understand, I'm letting you get your powers back. Maybe I didn't say it right or something?" said Danny trying to think of a way to help the growing desperate girl in front of him.

The moment he said that she felt a familiar sensation of her powers returning. The warm familiar feeling of her power coursing through her body filled her with relief, but she felt that something was off. There was an unfamiliar sensation along with her power until Danny interrupted her thoughts.

"Did it work now?"

"Yes. It did indeed. However, there is something strange about it. Something I've never felt before. I need to test something out", said Desiree gather her power and threw a ghost ray several feet away from Danny only to disappear in a puff of smoke as it neared him.

Desiree's eyes widen at the sight of her power disappearing just before hitting Danny. Desiree looked on in fear and panic shooting off another ghost ray at him only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke once again. Danny cringed at first until he noticed that he wasn't feeling any of her blasts. He opened his eyes to see that Desiree kept firing multiple shots at him with each disappearing in puffs of smoke, and a growing desperation in her eyes.

AHH "Why-can't-I-hit-you?!" screamed Desiree with tears of anger and sorrow falling down her cheek while silently cursing after at herself confirming one of her biggest fears. She really knew what going on with her powers, but didn't want to admit it.

Danny stood up not really knowing what to do in this situation until Desiree fell on her knees crying silently as she kept firing shot after shot at a slower rate. He rubbed the back of his head once again slowly walking up to her until he kneeled down with Desiree still trying to fire at him, "Hey, are you done yet? Can you please stop?"

Desiree lost her ability to shoot anymore still motioning her hands while lightly hitting his chest. She suddenly felt another feeling that she knew quite well and loathed, the curse of master-slave bond. Danny gently held her hand with more tears falling down her face as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, master", said Desiree instantly covering her mouth all while feeling sick and disgusted at her new bond.

"What did you just say?" asked a confused Danny tilting his head

Desiree shakily look down her arms to find her golden brand gone then to Danny to find them on his thumbs, "No, no."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"How did this happen?" asked Desiree unintentionally ignoring him.

"Will you please just tell me what wrong!" said Danny fed up with being left out.

Uugh "Y-Yes master…..In short….I a-am now…y-your personal Genie. I will oo-nly listen to y-you for the rest of your l-life."

Danny's widen at her explanation realizing that he just basically forced her to tell him what was happening. He began to worry and panic not knowing what to do, but unintentionally forced her into a lifetime of servitude with him, "Oh no."

"Indeed. This is the biggest bond that any Djinn can make. It basically a soul bond tying both our fates together", said Desiree.

"Oh fuck."

"Indeed, we are", whispered Desiree staring at the glowing bands on his thumbs

So tell me what you think...REVIEW!!! It is food for author


	2. M-M-M-MARRIAGE!

**_Now Beta read by Sword of Dawn...Yeah. Same one that I having a fic-off...lol. Like I said, this is all in fun._****_\--_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meteor shower continued throughout the clear night sky until only a few appeared. Desiree watch the last of the meteor shower streaking across the sky above while Danny continued to panic over what was happening. She'd always enjoyed watching the night sky especially during a meteor shower. It always memorized her with their unique beauty and lights, and occasionally boosted her powers due to the increase in wishes people make. It was because of this boost that she always felt more powerful than usual, but this new bond felt different in away. Part of her greatest wish is finally coming true. The rest however, she hope that it will eventually come to pass in due time assuming Danny was willing to do the work.

She does have some high hopes for him considering his personality and heroism despite being enemies. She was more surprised when he showed that he was willing to help her during her time of need despite being enemies was a remarkable trait as well that it even made her heart race a little. The only issue that she had to overcome was that he was in fact still a young prepubescent male, and she still hasn't completely forgiven him for his latest attack of his ghost energy beam being shot out of his rear and onto her face.

"Is there any way that we can break this bond Desiree?" asked Danny shocking her out of her musing.

She closed her eyes on focused on his energy due to their connection. She tried to think of ways to sever the bond between them, but knew it was utterly hopeless, "No master. There isn't any spell or rituals to break this bond. It is for life bond, your life to be exact, and we are like this until the day you die. I'm sorry, master."

Ugh "Okay, its fine. It's fine, just fine. Ooh, Who am I kidding? This isn't fine! I practically forced you to be my slave, and I can't even help you regain your freedom! I didn't want to force you into eternal servitude, I just wanted to stop you from granting twisted wishes. Then there was that incident with Paulina, my wish that completely backfired on you, and now you're stuck like this."

"But Master, the bond we share isn't one of slavery", said Desiree getting his attention.

"It isn't? I thought you said you'd have to grant any wish I ask for, and do whatever I say. Isn't that basically a slave bond?"

"Yes, unfortunately that is the curse of the Djinn. However, the bond we share isn't that of slavery, but a bond of matrimony."

"Wait, WHAT?! We're married?!"

"Very much so. Would you like to kiss your bride?" said Desiree in a flirty tone while giving him a generous view of her bountiful cleavage while Danny was blushing brightly as he stuttered out nonsense at her sudden advance.

She was a bit surprised that he asked for a way to break their bond, but seeing his general reaction and his naiveté was somehow a bit amusing to watch. It was actually a bit of a nostalgic feeling watching someone as young as him react this way. She could remember how some of the young couples reacted whenever their partners would propose to their beloveds and they would get all excited, or just be shocked completely at the sudden marriage.

"I don't believe this! I too young to be married! What will my parents say?! Let alone the fact that I just married a ghost! I can't marry you!"

"Oh? Why not, Master? Does not my body fill you with desire?" said Desiree seductively swaying her hips while slowly and gracefully swirling in a seductive manner to show off her curvaceous body while she could practically see him drool with lust on his face.

"I…you…I…sexy…hips…soft…lips…", stuttered Danny with Desiree rubbing against his cheeks with Danny staring her beautiful features.

She couldn't help but smile at his innocent reactions showing his inexperience, but she found this a bit charming showing that they could get to know each other intimately over time. She wrapped her arms around his neck while gently pushing him against the bed so she was sitting on his lap, "Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

"Believe me, you're one of the most beautiful women I've known even as a full ghost. I won't lie that I haven't had fantasies about you, and some where I was just lucky enough to take you out on a romantic date. However, marriage is a big step, and if we are to be married, its because both of us want it. Not just because of some bond that we share", said Danny hugging her as a means to try and stop her from moving otherwise she'll feel a certain part that was standing at attention, "Back when I couldn't control my powers, all I could think about was stopping you. Now that your powers are gone, I want to help you since I know I'm responsible for causing you this mess and this bond."

'Well I can't fully blame him for that incident since it was my fault to begin with, but it's still generous of him that he wants to take my feelings into consideration. Of course I can still feel that scimitar of his fully hard, and quite endowed I must say', thought Desiree slightly rubbing her hips, "Thank you Master for taking my feelings into consideration, but what if I do want our bond to exist?"

"But we hardly know each other", said Danny.

"True, but isn't that part of the fun? We get to know each other better with the added bonus of learning what we love not just emotionally, but physically as well", whispered Desiree in a seductive tone making him blush, "This bond is not one that is quite easily made. It takes two kindred souls who are completely compatible to form this bond, otherwise it would have never been formed. Our souls have been intertwined and connected from now on with you creating the bond we now share now, and for the remainder of your natural life. Even if I am a ghost."

"What you mean? What difference does it mean by being a ghost?"

"Normally, when the bond is made, the caster life span grows. Not to become immortal, but for Genie and Master to share a life together. One meant to be loved and cherished together in blissful matrimony."

"So you're saying that when genie is made, they become immortal until they find their true soul mate, where the Genie and Master share a single life together and their fates become intertwined?" asked Danny.

"Yes, that is correct. Since I'm a ghost, even as a Halfa that I am now, my life force was never made due to being a ghost genie. I was never a genie in life, but rather a mortal woman of flesh and blood. So I can't give you any extra life force to allow you to live longer. However, you still have a long life to live, a life that I am now a part of that we both share", said Desiree.

"So we can at least get to know each other first then", said Danny feeling a bit relieved.

"Of course, Master. When a genie is connect to a mortal caster like us, they become mortal too only to pass away when their masters dies."

"Wait, are you saying that if I died next week…."

"Then I will pass away with you on that very moment of your last breath."

"That's terrible news for us! With all the ghost attacks, and ghost hunters out there, who knows what could happen to me! To you! To us! I don't want to put you in danger!" said Danny panicking.

"Have you no faith in your skills master? You who have bested me, and many others in the past?" asked Desiree with an innocent look while tilting her head making herself look cute.

"It's not that, it's the stress of keeping up with all of this. The pressure of fighting ghosts, keeping up with my studies, hiding my secret from my family, and a bunch of other stuff. Sometimes it's just too much that I just collapse from exhaustion only to go out and do more fighting because another ghost is attacking. I may be half ghost, but I'm also half human with limitations…and I'm scared that one day those limitations might end up turning me from a half ghost to a full ghost", said Danny leaning back on the bed with Desiree lying on top of him.

"In that case, perhaps I can help you then. I am indebted to you, and seeing as this might be a second chance at my life as well, it's the least I can do. Besides, there are some things I have been wanting to do during my travels since escaping that bottle from the bazaar from where we first met", said Desiree with her hands roaming around his tone chest, 'I wonder how long it's been since I've felt a true man's warm embrace. He's definitely a cuddler', mentally giggled Desiree feeling his hands roam around her back as if afraid to feel anything more.

"I'd welcome the help. At least there'll be another good half-ghost unlike that fruit loop that's after my dad", said Danny.

"Fruit-loop?"

"Vlad Master, or Plasmius, is another half-ghost who's after my dad to get with my mom. He's also has this crazy idea to try and take over the world or something like that. Trust me, if he ever found out about your wishing powers, he'd try to find a way to make a wish in way where even your twists would be towards his advantage", explained Danny.

"Ah, Another power hungry fool bent on a conquest. I've met my fair share of them, and none seem all the more sane", sighed Desiree resting her head at the crook of his neck making him blush.

"I did say he was a fruit loop", lightly chuckled Danny.

"That you did Master. A perfect name for a power hungry fool who is only setting himself up for failure like every other power hungry dictator", moaned Desiree while listening to his heartbeat that was beating a bit fast because of her advances.

"Do you know how long a Halfa lives for anyway?" asked Danny a bit curiously.

"I'm afraid I don't Master. You are the only Halfa that I know of", said Desiree.

"Well, I guess it's for the best. Apart from the fruit loop and I, there is another halfa out there. I just hope she's okay", said Danny reminiscing.

"She?"

"Vlad tried to make a clone of me with many unsuccessful copies. One of them was a girl who could pass for my younger cousin or sister, but she rebelled against Vlad once she saw how evil he was, and flew off on her own to explore her new freedom", said Danny.

"Do you know where she might be right now?"

"Not a clue. I just hope she's doing alright, and staying out of trouble. Heh, Knowing that she's my clone, problem probably finds her instead", smirked Danny, "But she's a tough girl. She can handle herself pretty well. If she ever comes back, she knows that I'll always be there to help her out."

"Perhaps you can wish her here, Master. I can easily do it with my abilities", said Desiree creating purple sparks from her hands

Danny thought about it thinking it would be good if his clone Dani was nearby so he could help her, and keep an eye out for her. However, he didn't want to mess around with her freedom and decided against it, "Maybe some other time. First off, I'd want to sort out this mess we're in."

"Is it really that much to call it a mess?"

"It just seems like it's happening so fast. I'm still a teenager who just wants to make it to next week, pass my classes and tests, all while still trying to figure out how to talk to girl. Now I find myself married to a new half ghost because of my carless wish who also happens to be one of the most beautiful girls I know, and use to be my enemy", said Danny feeling more and more regret at his actions.

"I took away your free will, and practically made you my slave. I basically ruined your life by turning you into a freak like me, and now we're both in danger every time I go out ghost hunting. Believe me if anyone here is a mess it's me. Every time I try and do something right, it just comes back to bite me in some way or form with every decision I make. I mean look at me!", said Danny getting up with Desiree sitting up on the bed, "I turned myself into a Halfa by accident because I was curious about the Ghost Portal, pissed off a lot of ghost, capture the ghost, and send them back only for them to come through and do the whole thing all over again! One of my friends completely hates me now to the point that she wished away my powers!"

Danny continued to pace back and forth until he finally slumped down on a chair, "So yeah, every decision I've made has gone from bad to worse. As much as I want to keep my friendship with her I've been regretting getting my powers back, but I'm the only one that can keep everyone safe. My friends try to help as much as they can, but I have to worry about their safety as well. My parents aren't much help considering how much they want to rip me apart molecule by molecule. I don't have anyone to talk to, or vent out so I just keep everything bottled in. I don't truly have anyone who can see my point-of-view, someone who I can really relate to."

"Wow…I never realized just how much of a burden you carry on your shoulders, and for someone so young", said Desiree sitting correctly.

"Thanks, it actually helped a bit having someone just listen to me. I've been holding that in for such a long time", sighed Danny as he looked back at her and admired the tan beauty sitting on his bed, "Listen Desiree, I won't hold you here or force you to obey me. I will find a way to set us free so you can live your life how you want it to be. You don't need to be stuck with someone like me. Sigh I'm just gonna go clear my head", said Danny transforming into his ghost form and flying off into the night sky before Desiree could say anything.

Desiree quickly flew after him only to lose his trail in the night sky. She closed her eyes and concentrated on sensing his energy. She outstretched her hand and out shoot an orb of light illuminating her way towards her Master. Desiree followed the orb while remembering everything he said to her. He had poured his very heart and soul to her, his frustrations, his anguish, his hopes, his dreams, everything that he believed he openly shared with her. She understood now why they were connected. They were kindred spirits, they were slaves to the whims of those around them. Him, a protector and guardian sworn to do his best against an endless repeating cycle, and her, a wish granter force to serve those who spoke out their heart's desire. He regretted his regaining his powers, and she would twists the words of those who made their wish.

'Perhaps, we are more alike than we realized', thought Desiree until the orb dived down towards a water tower near the edge of town and quietly disappeared until she landed behind him with Danny sensing her presence without his Ghost Sense.

"I said you didn't have to be near me. You're free to go wherever you want you know", said Danny tossing a pebble to the ground from where he was sitting.

"I know, Master, and I appreciate it. But the place I truly want to be right now is here by your side", said Desiree hugging him from behind, "You shared with me your pain and your sorrow, and you already know mine. We are not so different you and I. Perhaps we were meant to find each other, and this could be considered a blessing in disguise. The burden you carry is so vast and so deep, so please…let me help you. Let me share some of that burden with you. You are no longer alone Master, I will be here for you."

"Why? Why me? I'm nobody, just a dumb kid who happens to have ghost powers who just keeps getting deeper and deeper into trouble. I know you hate me for taking advantage of your powers before", said Danny looking up at the moon, "So please don't force yourself to-"

"I don't hate you, Master. Back when I was alive I've been hurt so many times by false suitors. At first they were chivalrous men, but over time they revealed their true colors once they got what they wanted. I lived a full life, but all I did was carry a broken heart until the day I turned into a ghost. I granted the wishes of people's desires, but I could never grant the one wish I wanted. So I harden my heart, I turned their wishes against them. I was jealous of their happiness when I couldn't even have my own. I wanted to find my happiness as well, and then your wish happened. And now I finally have a chance at getting that one wish that I wanted…my one true happiness", whispered Desiree with Danny feeling her tears falling down on his shoulder.

"This bond…does it benefit you in any way?" asked Danny wiping away some of her tears while she relished at his kind gesture.

"As you saw I can follow you to your location, and we can sense when the other is in danger. We could probably even sense what the other is feeling, or maybe even share our thoughts. I've only heard tales of this bond, but I've never realized just how strong it is between those bounded by it. We could probably amplify each other's powers", said Desiree.

"Aren't your powers mostly powered through wishes?" asked Danny.

"Yes, but I can sense that it's no longer necessary. The only thing I need now is you. Your wishes alone will amplify my power, and I can amplify yours whenever you need me to", said Desiree looking up at the moon as well, "The moon looks lovely tonight."

"I've always dreamed of going up there. Going up into space to see the stars up close. To go to the moon and follow in the footsteps of some of the greatest astronauts ever known", said Danny looking up towards Desiree taking in her features that seem to shine in the moonlight, "What do we do now?"

"We can just simply enjoy this newfound friendship, this marriage of ours, and just see where it leads us. There are endless possibilities we can do and share together. Perhaps now I can even help you fulfill some of your desires that you've been holding back", said Desiree smiling down at him while he blushed at her suggestion.

"I uh…I don't-"

"Do you remember when we first met? Right before you touched my tail, I asked you what your desire was. You made such a strange expression back then, but now I understand it a bit. You were a bit excited when I asked you that, weren't you?" giggled Desiree.

"Well…how else was I supposed to react when a beautiful woman asks me that? I'm still going through puberty you know", said Danny, "I guess I'm still trying to process this. I'd never thought that I'd be married to a beautiful woman at the age of 14. Reminds me of that show my dad use to watch called 'I Dream of Jeannie'."

"I dream of what?"

"It's an old television show my dad and I use to watch. I can show it to you if you like. It pretty much sums up our new bond if I understanding it right", said Danny sitting up and looking at her, "What do you say? We can make it like a date night to try and get to know one another as well. After all, I need to brush up on how to word my commands properly, and that show is full of twisted loopholes in her master's commands."

"And here I thought I might actually get to have some fun with you while you got use to our bond", said Desiree in a playful tone.

"At least you're honest", chuckled Danny looking up at the moon once again, "I guess life does tend to give you some extraordinary twists after all."

"You have no idea, Master", giggled Desiree.

"Does this mean I have your permission to touch you?" asked Danny curiously.

"Of course Master. Only you will be allowed to touch me unless you order me otherwise. How else would we become intimately closer in the future?" said Desiree enjoying teasing him.

"All jokes aside, I'm honored that you think of me like that. I promise I won't do anything that'll ever make you feel uncomfortable, or put you in a situation like that. I'll respect any decision you make", said Danny with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Master, but you don't have to do that. I actually enjoy it when you touched me, and held me close. It felt…warm in a way. As if I knew that I was safe, and that I could rely on you", said Desiree blushing a bit at the memory of him carrying her through the air.

"But you hardly know me."

"True, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to your achievements. You may have foiled my plans plenty of times, but that was when I had to harden my heart. You've proven yourself many times that you're a reliable person, and that you also care for those you protect even if you do hate your powers. Even if we did have our differences, we are connected now, and I could not think of anyone more worthy of sharing this bond with", said Desiree

"Are you okay with this?" asked Danny.

"Yes, I am", said Desiree with a dreamy look on her face, "I'm not saying this because of our bond, but I am truly happy to have made this connection with you. I've never felt so…free. I know it may seem strange to you, but I've dreamed of having this connection with someone who knows my pain and accepts me regardless of my past actions. Someone who can open my heart once again."

"I'll admit, whenever I thought about marrying someone, I didn't think she'd be someone as beautiful as you", said Danny blushing while scratching the back of his head, "I hope we can work this out together, and see where it goes."

"Thank you, and you yourself are quite handsome. Should I be expecting another girl to share with you?" asked Desiree.

"What?!" asked a shocked Danny.

"I do not really mind if you have another lover, Master. I was part of a harem as you might've remembered."

"Why would you ask me that?!" asked Danny with wild thoughts running through his head.

"Well I just assumed, Master. I am quite experienced in pleasuring both sexes. I've even been with multiple partners in bed before. Sadly though I'm not quite sure if I'm able to bare you a child in the future. I've had many sexual experience, but not once was I able to conceive a child to call my own. I hope this doesn't prove to be a problem, Master…Master?"

Desiree looked up thinking she might've offended her master only to see him sway side to side until he fainted on the spot while trying to process everything she just told him.

"Seems like it was bit too much for him. He's so innocent that it's actually a bit charming. Still, I would like to show him just naughty I can be", giggled Desiree placing Danny's head on her lap, and looked up to enjoy the clear starry sky once again.

She had to admit that part of her actually did miss the intimacy of having a sexual relationship, but she was always weary of those around her. After becoming a ghost and closing off her heart, she had all but forgotten what it was like to be close to someone. Now with her new bond she couldn't wait to show Danny and any another girls that caught his fancy to introduce them to some of her favorite activities when she was alive.

However, she would have to be careful with anyone who tries to enter his harem. She refuses to let the events of her past repeat themselves once again. Desiree's anger rose as she remembered the sultan's wife and her jealousy towards her that caused her to lose everything she held dear. She lost the sanctuary and comfort of her harem sisters, she lost her own respect when her previous suitors would take advantage of her, and she lost her heart when she was forced to leave her first master's love. This time she would make sure that any girl he fancies is someone worthy of his love and respect, and would treat them both as equals.

After a while, Desiree felt Danny beginning to stir from his slumber on her lap, and slowly opened his eyes, "Do you feel better now, Master?"

She couldn't help but giggle at his reaction with the memories of their conversation returning back to him. Danny got up feeling a bit disappointed leaving her lap, but got up and stretched his limbs, "Yeah, I kind of do feel a bit better. I've missed being able to sleep without a problem."

"Problem?"

"Ever since I started fighting ghosts, I get nightmares at least once a night, and that's if I can even sleep that night."

"Are you alright, Master?" asked a worried Desiree.

"I'm fine, I've gotten used to it already. I think it might be my ghost powers as well since I need to eat a lot more than usual as well, and don't really need that much sleep", said Danny sitting down next to her.

"It is a possibility", said Desiree.

"I've been meaning to ask you this earlier, but I didn't want to sound rude. Where are you going to stay?"

"You don't want me to stay with you?" asked Desiree with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

"No, no, it's not that. I just figure that you would rather stay where you been staying, or something like that so you could have your privacy instead of staying with a moody teenager like me", said Danny waving his hands defensively.

"Well, Master, therein lies the problem. Since I am no longer a ghost, but rather a halfa, you would have to find a home for me", said Desiree.

"What about your realm? I noticed that most ghosts in certain parts of the Ghost Zone."

"I didn't exactly have a realm of my own in the Ghost Zone. My home was actually an antique bottle until a little girl's balloon string got caught around it's neck and shattered the bottle beyond repair", explained Desiree showing him a holographic picture of her bottle with her magic.

"Huh, sounds like those stories similar to a genie in an oil lamp."

"Correct, Master, it's something similar to that extent", said Desiree making the image disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Then…where exactly have you been staying all of this time?"

"I tend to roam around the streets looking for any secluded space where I wouldn't be disturbed. Usually quiet places such as the park, the wishing fountain to hear the water flowing down, or sometimes the occasional rooftop if the distance was too long", said Desiree stretching her hands above her head and back making her breasts bounce occasionally with her movement making Danny just stare at them.

Danny shook his head breaking out of his stupor as he tried to think of a solution for Desiree, "So I need to find a place where you can stay, and it'd be sturdy enough so it doesn't break easily. I want it to be somewhere where you'll be comfortable also", thought Danny closing his eyes thinking hard.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be, Master", said Desiree clapping her hands surprising Danny at what she said. A bright purple light enveloped around her hands when a small bottle-shaped lamp appeared, but appeared smaller in comparison to her old lamp.

"Uh…it's a bit small don't you think?" asked Danny looking at the bottle, "I can't believe I made a wish without realizing it."

"Not everything is as it appears to be, Master. Surly, even you should know that considering how you always carry that thermos around", smirked Desiree leaving a dumbfounded Danny speechless considering how right she was.

Ahem "Right, sorry about that again. Where do you want me to put this to keep it safe?"

"Look closer", smiled Desiree confusing him. Danny looked at the bottle closely when a chain link necklace appeared wrapped around the bottle's neck. He unwound it to find the lamp was actually a necklace.

"By wearing this I can be near at all time. I made it more sturdy compared to my old bottle. I even enchanted it so no one but you can remove it. I even cast an illusion spell to make it less conspicuous to everyone except us", said Desiree.

Danny placed the necklace around his neck and lifted up to examine it more closely "Won't moving around my neck make it difficult for you? I'd hate to cause you motion sickness while you're trying to relax"

"Thank you for your concern Master, but that won't be necessary. The bottle is merly just a door to my real home within. Nothing will disturb it as long as it is safely around your neck. I should be able to hear everything that occurs outside the bottle as well", explained Desiree smiling.

"That's good", said a relieved Danny, "So do I just rub it, or something if I want to talk to you?"

"Simply saying my name is enough to summon me, or vice versa if you wish to visit me", explained Desiree.

"Yeah…thanks", nervously chuckled Danny putting down the necklace to look back at the moon, "It's already so late. I think I should start heading back before anyone realizes that I'm gone. Thanks again Desiree, I really appreciate you giving me the time to help vent my feelings out. I want you to know that you can also rely on me for anything if you ever feel like talking."

"Thank you, Master. I will see you dawn's early light", said Desiree. Her body turn into a purple mist swirling around him as it slowly started to enter the tiny lamp on his neck. He could've sworn he smelled the faint scent of a desert flower reminding him of Desiree until it disappeared completely along with the mist.

"Things are gonna be a lot more interesting from now on", muttered Danny looking at the bottle.

Unbeknownst to Danny, Desiree smiled fondly at his comment knowing that the future was indeed gonna be a lot more interesting from now on. She couldn't wait to see what the future would hold for them together as she went off to decorate her new home.

Danny was walking down the sidewalk when he noticed his two friends walking up to him.

"So you was able to defeat that bitch?" asked Sam.

"Well…in a way that's not the traditional sense", said Danny.

"I don't get it. What are you trying to say Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Well...Somehow, I stop her by turning her into a Halfa, a half ghost like me", explained Danny making his two friends stare at him in disbelief.

"O~kay…So what does that mean?" asked a still confused Tucker.

"It means that I may have…kind of…sort of…turn her into my personal genie", said Danny slowly droning out his words nearly mumbling the last part, but was heard by his friends.

"WHAT?!" yelled both his friends at the same time.

"Yeah…she's bound to me for the rest of my life now", said Danny rubbing his arm nervously as he continued his explanation on what happened.

"Danny, you better fix this! You don't need that evil bitch causing problem around you everywhere you go!" said an angry Sam.

"She's not gonna cause any problems Sam. Turns out that she has to listen to me since I guess I'm considered to be her master now", said Danny subconsciously patting the bottle that was hidden under his shirt.

"Excuse me?! You mean, she's practically your slave! Danny you have to let her go right now", said Sam angry at her friend.

"Sam, we've been friends for a long time now. When have you ever known me to take advantage of anyone who needs help? We were forced into this together, and we don't know how to get out of it. For now we're stuck like this until we can find a solution…assuming we can find one first", said Danny angry at Sam for her accusation while mumbling the last part.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Why don't we talk about his calmly?" said Tucker trying to be the neutral mediator.

"Tucker! How can we talk about this when Danny just said that Desiree is practically his slave! What's there to talk about?!"

"Need I remind you Sam that this was clearly your fault to begin with", said Tucker calmly.

"Excuse me?!"

"If you haven't wish away his power, or made it where he couldn't remember how to use it, then he probably wouldn't be in this situation all because you couldn't keep your cool. I mean yeah we do feel bad for breaking our promise to you, but if you weren't jealous of Paulina and made those monster movie characters chase after her then Danny wouldn't be in this mess.

Sam was about to say something but was unable to think of anything with Danny just staring at his best friend dumbfounded that he was actually right. Sam kept making weird noises as if she was trying to say something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Now then, what say we go grab a couple of burgers from Nasty Burger, and talk about this like rational people. It's been a long night, and I'm sure we all use a bite to eat. Then Danny could tell us what happened", explained Tucker leading the way to Nasty Burger.

The trio ordered their meals with Danny grabbing an extra set for his new "wife", and set off towards the park. They found a secluded spot and sat down where they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So…Danny, what exactly happened during that fight with Desiree? We want to help you as much as we can, and we promise not to interrupt at all, right Sam?" asked Tucker looking at her while she just grumbled in agreement.

"Okay, who are you, and what've you done with Tucker?" asked Danny still feeling dumbfounded at Tucker's new assertive behavior.

"Look, I'll admit that I wanted to go to Paulina's party as well, but I've just about had it with both of you always bickering like some old married couple over every little thing. It's also thanks to my new book called 'Assert Yourself', and it says the ladies love a man who can take charge from time to time", said Tucker with Danny just chuckling while Sam just facepalm herself.

"You may have ghost powers Danny, but trust me when I say you don't have to deal with Sam's temper every so often", said Tucker crossing his arms, "And Sam, before you say anything, I have this letter that you signed stating that if anything happens to me, you'll have to wear anything your parents pick for a month."

"What?! How?!" asked a shocked Sam with Tucker taking out a document to show her he was telling the truth.

"I have my ways", smirked Tucker rolling up the document and put it in his hat, "Good. Now, now that that's out of the way, I wanna start of by saying that I'm getting sick of both of you fighting like cats and dogs. I have my own limitations too, and so help me I will go to your parents and spill the beans on everything including the month-long fashion for you Sam!"

"Okay! Okay, just take it easy. Let's not do something we'll regret. Especially me", said Sam trying to calm him down while shivering in disgust at the outfits her parents probably have stored away just for her.

Phew "Right, anyways. I'm guessing the extra burgers are for you-know-who?" asked Tucker with Danny nodding his head.

"I'd think it'd be best if I bring her out so she we can explain this a bit better", said Danny calling out her name as a mist form from his necklace until she appeared with his two friends shocked over her new appearance.

"Hello Master and um…Master's friend. How may I help?" asked Desiree while getting deadpan stares from Tucker and Sam.

"Do you really have to call me that all the time?" asked Danny blushing.

"Alright, how about Darling then? Maybe Beloved? Or we could try-"

"Just please call me by my name", blushed Danny slouching in his seat with embarrassment.

"I like Master better. Would you mind if I stick with it?" asked Desiree with an innocent look.

"You're really not gonna let this go are you?" asked Danny with a deadpan voice while Desiree just tilted her head with a finger on her cheek.

"Fine I guess. Still better than the other options", sighed Danny, "Were you able to hear our conversation?"

"Yes, Master, I'm fully aware of the current situation", said Desiree sitting next to him as he handed her the bag of food.

"Well that's makes things simple at least", said Danny getting his own bag.

"Oh...Thank you Master", said Desiree looking at her food questioning of whether it was edible or not, but nevertheless took a bite out of it. Desiree found it quite delectable despite its odd appearance and continued to eat her meal. Danny began to explain everything that has happened with Desiree filling in any gaps and explanation that he might've missed. Danny finished explaining everything about their situation while waiting anxiously to see how his friends would react. Desiree watched on worrying that his might hurt her master's state of mind should this not end well.

Desiree won't admit it out loud, but she is starting to feel an attachment towards Danny. She was even impressed of his prowess when they first met, but still wanted to get her revenge on him. Now she's not sure how she truly feels, but somehow being attached to him doesn't seem all that bad. She will admit that she does like to see him squirm whenever she's forward with him, but she knows that he would never do anything without her approval. She was even surprised when he showed his vulnerability to her, and was hurting just as much as she was when she first gained her powers.

She swore to herself that she would become his friends, and stay by his side regardless of the path he chooses. She has seen all kinds of people as a ghost genie, from those who have changed the world though their acts of kindness and heroism to those who are well known notorious villains who have left their mark on the pages of history. Regardless of who they were, she always saw that their actions were always supported by those closest to them: allies, friends, and even their family members. She knows what it feels like to be alone. It was a feeling she would never wish upon even to her worst enemy, so she would stay by his side to be his ally, and perhaps maybe more if their bond was as deep as she thought.

Danny didn't know what to think. He was practically panicking on the inside thinking his friends were going to abandon him, or accuse him of some kind of indecency for what he did to Desiree. Sure he didn't mean to do it, and he will admit that he has had some wet dreams about the voluptuous ghost genie, but that's all. He couldn't help that his hormones were acting the way they were. High school was hard enough as it was, but he knew he could always count on his friends to help him through it. He kept waiting for any kind of reaction until Sam finally broke the awkward silence.

"Holy fuck", said Sam after finally letting everything sink in.

"Danny you sly dog! You get to Bow-chicka-wow-OW!" said Tucker when Sam lightly hit him in the head with his hat.

"Get your head out of the gutter", growled Sam.

"So…you're not mad?" asked Danny with him and Desiree looking at each other and then to his friends.

"Are you kidding?! I'm jealous! But there is one thing that's bothering me", said Tucker with Sam nodding her head in agreement.

"How are we gonna explain everyone to her?" asked Sam with Danny and Desiree looking at each other.

"Uh…" drowned out Danny and Desiree trying to think of what to do next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So tell me what you think...REVIEW!!! It is food for author**

**By the way, I have a poll on my profile that would be picking girls for Danny in this fic.**


	3. Update

Sorry about this. I will remove this soon. Now, I not leaving any of my fic behind. I just having problem with my fic by way of my tablet is kinda...broken...in way. It is long story.

Anyway, the point is that the tablet have my file with all of the fic that I was working on. So Thank to that, I had to dig out my big laptop out and find out that it cant upload Google Docs to get to my fic files.

So I having to working little harder to retype it all up or just redo the chapter that I had ready which that going to suck **************.

SO give me little time and I will have a fic or two coming out for a update or new story. Denpend on my mood...lol.

More review I get on a fic, the better my muse for that fic. so review and holla up some idea or something that you might like to see happen. I do read and take in what you, reader, say most of time

And for the people that say my gammar suck...well. TELL ME WHERE IT AT AND I CAN SEE ABOUT FIXING IT SINCE PART OF THE REASON OF WHY I'M HERE IS TO BETTER THAT PART OF ME. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS FLAMER THAT SAYING I JUST SUCK OR NEED TO QUIT.

For the flamer. one word for you and work it out...BITEME.

Now I done with my rant. please review so I know which story to updates sooner and thank you for your time. Sorry for being so slow but life is life.


End file.
